Nueve Campanadas
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Lo último que pensó, antes de la decima campanada y los fuegos artificiales, fue en ver esos labios que le tenían loca. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue estampar su boca contra la de el (Fic participe en el reto Jo, jo, jo en la aldea, del foro La aldea Sengoku) AU. One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Summary: **Lo último que pensó, antes de la decima campanada y los fuegos artificiales, fue en ver esos labios que le tenían loca. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue estampar su boca contra la de el. **(****Fic participe en el reto Jo, jo, jo en la aldea, del foro La aldea Sengoku)**

**Advertencia:** AU. One-Shot.

**Diez Campanadas**

No odiaba las fechas, eso era seguro. No era de sus fechas especiales, eso también eso era seguro. La Navidad había sido tranquila, pero el Fin de Año se anunciaba con bombos y platillos, y eso que era cada año.

Últimamente era en Octubre que empezaban las luces, adornos y propagandas sobre regalos, cosa que odiaba. Y persistían después de que Navidad ya fuera historia. Aunque no estaba tan mal, sobre todo cuando odiabas Halloween.

—¿Me ayudas, Kagome?

Ella frunció el ceño, resoplo y asintió. Fue a la cocina y con los guantes de lana se dispuso a sacar el pavo que humeaba y olía delicioso. Su madre era la mas experta cocinera en esas fechas, que se entusiasmaba con anticipación para preparar platos exquisitos.

Quizás era lo único que amaba de esa fecha, comer.

—Kagome deberías irte a bañar antes de que lleguen los vecinos.

Su madre parpadeo rápidamente cuando escupió el pudin que había robado de la mesa. Sintiendo su cara arder, se limpio rápidamente.

—¡¿V-vecinos?! ¡¿Cómo que vecinos?!—prácticamente zarandeo a su mama.

La señora Higurashi suspiro y trato de soltar lentamente las manos crispadas y temblorosas de su hija.

—Te lo dije hace unas semana.

—Pensé que era un broma—exclamó.

—Pues no lo es, los invite antes, así que van a venir.

El tono que utilizaba su madre era para no discutir. Los Taisho se había mudado a mediados de ese año, cuando ella estaba en la Universidad, por lo tanto no se había dado cuenta.

Asintió y murmuro un quedo "bien" mientras subía las escaleras. Tenia un serio problema esa noche, había pensado en relajarse, comer y dedicarse a ella, pero ahora con los vecinos en el mismo techo era casi imposible.

Aunque su problema no fuera con todos sus vecinos, el matrimonio Taisho eran personas amables y sonrientes, sobre todo la Señora Izayoi quien siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro para ella y su hermano, y el Señor Inu no Taisho quien era un hombre encantador y con humor.

Ni siquiera tenia problema con el mayor de los hijos, quien tenia menos expresiones que una piña y hablaba tan poco que a veces olvidaba como se escuchaba su voz.

No, Kagome tenia un problema con el menor de los hijos, Inuyasha Taisho. Estaban en el mismo semestre, aunque el era un año mayor que ella , se comportaba peor que un niño de cinco años. Recordaba aun la primera vez que lo vio, sintió sus mejillas arder y el corazón agitarse.

Sus ventanas, para su mala suerte, colindaban y daban una frente otra, tapados por el Árbol Sagrado. Pero eso no impidió que viera el mas bello hombre semidesnudo, que resulto cómicamente ser su vecino.

Inuyasha tenia el cuerpo firme y esculpido, sus abdominales era marcados junto con ese dulce y delicioso abismo de placer que se encontraba en sus caderas, con la piel oliva y los ojos dorados era un placer observarlo. Y querer saborear cada recóndito de su piel…

Hablaban de vez en cuanto, aunque a veces era imposible, cuando lo veía sus mejillas se sonrojaban como si estuvieran en un incendio y tartamudeaba estupideces. El solo chasqueaba la lengua hastiado y la molestaba durante el día, sacándole el mal genio que cargaba.

—¿Ya te fuiste a bañar, Kagome?

Suspiró.

—Ahí voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez enfundada en el pantalón negro y la blusa de seda blanca, escucho las voces y la puerta de la casa deslizarse. Los vecinos habían llegado. Automáticamente, sus labios temblaron.

Ante el espejo se puso las pequeñas perlas y se amarro el cabello. Antes de abrir la puerta soltó un suspiro y bajo.

—Vaya querida, estas hermosa—saludo Izayoi a penas la vio entrar a la cocina.

—Gracias Señora Taisho, usted también esta encantadora—y era verdad, Izayoi Taisho era el epitome de la elegancia y hermosura. Ataviada en un vestido blanco chino en el cual parecía ligeramente exótica.

—Vamos, Kagome, saluda a los demás. Están en la sala.

—¿Ya llegaron la familia de Sango?

La Señora Higurashi sonrió y asintió. Kagome le sonrió de vuelta, su madre estaba preciosa en el vestido azul oscuro que se le pegaba en el cuerpo, a pesar de sus años su madre conservaba su cuerpo en muy buen estado.

Salió de la cocina hacia la sala, observando en una esquina al Señor Taisho y al padre de Sango quienes levantaron las copas de champagne hacia ella con una sonrisa como saludo. Ella les sonrió de vuelta. No era un sorpresa ver a la familia de Sango en su casa, era un tradición.

Desde que su familia se habían mudado para el nacimiento de Souta.

Las risas de Kohaku y Souta la atrajeron hacia la salida, donde Sango sonreía con ambos adolecentes, vestían pantalones y camisas blancas en juego. Souta ya estaba casi de su altura, superado por Kohaku que ya la había pasado.

Estaba segura que ambos darían problemas. Sobre todo con el sexo femenino

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Kagome—saludo Kohaku con un pequeño sonrojo. Para nadie era un secreto el pequeño enamoramiento que el hermano menor de Sango había tenido con ella cuando eran niños.

Souta lo codeo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Menos mal que llegas—suspiro Sango.

Ambas se abrazaron, escuchando los pasos de Kohaku y Souta perderse dentro de la casa.

—¿Ya lo viste?

Kagome sabia a quien preguntaba.

—No—suspiro—No lo he visto.

Sango sonrió maliciosamente, mientras tomaba de su copa.

—¿Sera esta tu oportunidad?

Ella se sonrojo de golpe.

—No digas esas cosas—casi chillo.

Sango sonrió una vez mas. Ambas eran amigas de infancia y prácticamente eran hermanas no oficiales, estudiaban juntas, ella periodismo y Sango enfermería. La quería …demasiado.

Pasaron un momento hablando antes de que Kohaku la viniera a buscar para ir con su padre.

Cuando se quedo sola, suspiró. Volteo a ver su reloj de muñeca. Faltaba media hora para la media noche.

Un 31 de Diciembre.

—¿También te escondes?

Se atraganto con su saliva antes de responder. Inuyasha estaba inclinado sobre una de las paredes del templo y con la cara contraída de curiosidad.

Estaba…¡Demonios!...atractivo, _muy_ atractivo.

Tenia una camisa negra, ligeramente abierta que daba el inicio de su muy bien esculpido pecho, con unos pantalones negros pegados a sus torneadas piernas con converse.

Una mezcla ligera de formalidad y rebeldía.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja, recordándole que le había preguntado.

—Em…no—el asintió y suspiró, caminando hacia el banco que estaba al lado del templo—Luego…¿te escondes?

El asintió.

—Odio estas fechas— gruño.

—No son tan malas. Hay que verles el lado bueno, es un año que se va…

El enarco la ceja.

—Ha sido el puto año nuevo más largo de mi vida—exclamó.

Kagome parpadeo, sorprendida.

—¡Vamos, no seas tan amargado!

—Y me lo dice la persona que en Halloween les tira huevos a los niños y les roba sus dulces—comento el con el ceño fruncido.

Esta vez, Kagome le igualo.

—Odio a los niños que piden dulces—gruño. Había tenido una muy mala experiencia con niños a los cuales no había podido dar dulces, solo por el hecho de ser malditamente groseros. Eran testigos sus rodillas cuando tuvo que arrodillarse y limpiar todo el piso del Templo de huevo y confeti.

Era un ligero trauma que cada año cobraba.

Inuyasha escondió su sonrisa, pero ella alcanzo a ver sus comisuras levantándose.

—Te vi desde el árbol, con binoculares y un balde lleno de huevos que tenían maldiciones como: ¡Vete a la mierda mocoso! Y ¡Metete tus dulces por…

—¡Ya!—estaba segura que su cara estaba a reventar con el sonrojo—¡Entendí!

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada hacia el cielo. Kagome volvió a observar el reloj de muñeca.

Faltaban diez minutos para media noche.

—¡Kagome, ven, ya vamos a celebrar!—grito la voz de la Señora Higurashi desde la casa.

Suspiró, levantándose. Dio un paso hacia la casa, pero el jalón de su muñeca la llevo bruscamente hacia atrás. Inuyasha la observaba con sus grandes ojos dorados, intensos y seductores. A veces, cuando los observaba, creía que el le estaba coqueteando.

A nadie veía así, y a nadie sonreía como le estaba sonriendo ahora, una mezcla de sonrisa torcida con ternura.

Aunque esas ideas se le pasaban rápidamente.

_Primera Campanada_

Abrió los ojos, observando a lo lejos de las escaleras, las luces a los lejos de la ciudad de Tokio.

_Segunda Campanada._

Inuyasha le soltó la muñeca, girando la cabeza para oír los gritos de la casa celebrando cada campanada.

_Tercera Campanada._

Se removió inquieta.

_Cuarta Campanada_

Buyo salto del árbol y se deslizo hacia los oscuros arbustos.

_Quinta Campanada._

Inuyasha movió el pie.

_Sexta Campanada._

Recordó la voz de Sango.

_Séptima Campanada._

"¿Sera esta tu oportunidad?"

_Octava Campanada._

Mordiéndose el labio, observo las ramas del árbol. Un pequeño muérdago de Navidad (que ya paso) colgaba. Kagome sentía pasar el tiempo lentamente. No podía perder nada, era un año mas. Era cosa de valientes.

Y ella no era ningún cobarde.

_Novena Campanada._

—Oye Kago…—las palabras de Inuyasha quedaron suspendidas.

Kagome Higurashi, su vecina, lo estaba besando duramente. Cerro rápidamente los ojos antes de que ella se separara, y como si le hubiera leído la mente ella trato de separarse.

_Decima Campanada._

Los vítreos y los ¡Feliz Año! quedaron tragados, inmersos en el vacío. A penas podía oír el pólvora estallar. Kagome retrocedió un paso pero fue atraída al regazo del ojidorado que un continuaba sentado, quedando ella encima de el.

Inuyasha abrió los labios, lamio suavemente los de ella. Quería morirse, le estaba correspondiendo. Sus sueños no le hacían justicia. Sintiendo la pequeña, pero muy candente mordida le dejo entrar, gimiendo por el sabor a champagne que había quedado impregnado.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha se separo.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho tu, lo hubiera hecho yo.

Kagome sonrió, con sus labios rozándose.

—¡Feliz Año!

—¡Feliz Año!

Inuyasha estaba seguro, mientras volvía a besarla , que ese seria el año mas espectacular de todos. Después de todo, tenia la vecina mas candente y enojona del mundo. La vecina que hace mas de medio año, le traía loco.

* * *

_Amaterasu97._

Bueno, esto es el reto impuesto por "La aldea de Sengoku", el foro en el cual participo. Elegí la frase : "Ha sido el puto año nuevo más largo de mi vida/ ¡Venga, no seas tan amargada/o! / Y me lo dice la persona que en Halloween les tira huevos a los niños y les roba sus dulces" y el Templo como lugar.

Aprovecho para desear un Feliz Año y una Feliz Navidad, con bendiciones y todo lo que deseen para el año que viene. Esta idea salió de mi cabeza parlante…una noche sacando a mis dos canes al parque.

PD: Pásense por el topic de el foro, que esta bien sensualoso. Y por mis fics, obviamente.

¡Suerte y Abrazos!

JO, JO, JO…lo único que me atrae de estas fechas es comer cosas extrañas que mi mama le diaria pereza preparar los días comunes.


End file.
